warriors_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ashfoot
|pastaffie=WindClan, LionClan |death=Slain in battle |kit=''Unknown''Revealed on Vicky's Facebook |apprentice=Ashpaw |queen=Ashfoot |warrior=Ashfoot |sw=Ashfoot |deputy=Ashfoot |star=Ashfoot |mate=Deadfoot |son=Crowfeather, Eaglekit |kits=Two unnamed kits |mother=Wrenflight |father=Stagleap |brother=Onestar |sister=Morningflower |preceded2=Onewhisker |succeeded2=HarespringRevealed on Vicky's Facebook |livebooks=''Secrets of the Clans, ''Battles of the Clans, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Tigerclaw's Fury, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Firestar's Quest, Midnight, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, Beyond the Code: Brightspirit's Mercy, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Clans Decide, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope |deadbooks=''Bramblestar's Storm'' }} Ashfoot is a broad-faced, gray she-cat. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Firestar's Quest Bramblestar's Storm In the The Prophecies Begin Arc Fire and Ice Forest of Secrets : Rising Storm : A Dangerous Path : The Darkest Hour : In the New Prophecy Arc Dawn Starlight Twilight Sunset In the Power of Three Arc The Sight Dark River Outcast Eclipse Long Shadows : Sunrise In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice Fading Echoes : Night Whispers : Sign of the Moon The Forgotten Warrior The Last Hope : In the Field Guide Arc Secrets of the Clans Battles of the Clans In the Short Stories and Plays Beyond the Code: Brightspirit's Mercy Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar In the Novellas Tigerclaw's Fury : Leafpool's Wish : Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen Trivia Interesting Facts *Twice, Erin Hunter has mentioned that Deadfoot may have been Crowfeather's father, which would make him her mate. This has never been definitely confirmed, however.Revealed on the Official Forum Later, it was confirmed in a letter that Deadfoot is Ashfoot's mate and Crowfeather's father.Revealed in a letter *Ashfoot is a distant descendant of the founder of WindClan, Windstar. Mistakes *She was mistakenly called Ashfur. *Vicky has stated that Ashfoot died from greencough. However ''Bramblestar's Storm twice states that she died in the battle against the Dark Forest. Family Members Mate: :Deadfoot: Sons: :Crowfeather: :Eaglekit: Kits: :Unnamed kits: Father: :Stagleap: Sister: :Morningflower: Brother: :Onestar: Grandmothers: :Palebird: :Mistmouse: Grandfathers: :Woollytail: :Hareflight: Uncles: :Bristlekit: :Flykit: Aunts: :Rabbitkit: :Doespring: :Ryestalk: Half-Uncle: :Tallstar: Half-Aunt: :Finchkit: Nephews: :Gorsepaw: :Darktail: Nephews/Nieces: :Unnamed kits: :Unnamed kits: Grandsons: :Breezepelt: :Jayfeather: :Lionblaze: Granddaughter: :Hollyleaf: Great-Granddaughters: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: Great-Grandson: :Fernsong: Cousins: :Tornear: :Mudclaw: Distant Relatives: :Gorsestar: :Windstar: :Mothflight: :Emberkit: :Morning Whisker: :Dust Muzzle: |''See more''}} References and Citations Category:StarClan cat Category:WindClan cat Category:LionClan (Modern) cat Category:Deceased characters Category:Queens Category:Warriors Category:Senior warriors Category:Deputies Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Brightspirit's Mercy characters Category:Tigerclaw's Fury characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:Leafpool's Wish characters Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Females Category:Supporting characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters